Hard Choice
by JustTheWriter
Summary: Aang, torn for his love for two girls leaves, who will he choose, you decide. Fluffy with some added Zutara Epilouge Soon to be Added
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice warm morning, the sun was out, and so was everybody else, except Aang, nobody knew were the young Avatar was, "He probably went somewhere to meditate", Katara said to her older brother, Sokka, "Being the Avatar is a lot of pressure to put on a twelve year old you know.", Katara continued, Sokka just had awakened from his long, sweet slumber and didn't reply at all, "Don't worry about twinkletoes, he'll come back eventually", said Toph to Katara because she sensed the worry Katara had felt. The truth was that she was as worried as Katara about Aang. "Hmm", Zuko replied, the young Fire Lord Prince couldn't care less about that enthusiastic pain his neck.

Breakfast was pretty quite except for the usual talks about where they would go next, they were flying all over the world to help people in need. Aang had mastered all four elements and was ready to help everybody and his friends were behind him all the way, except Zuko, he could've stayed at the palace, but if he were to stay Azula would take care of him, he would rather have Appa digest him in his four stomachs than be babysat by his own sister, he'd be the laughing stock of the whole nation so he decided to come along.

Anyway back to the story. Aang on a high cliff, deep in thought, he had a heart problem, (not literally), he was being torn apart about his love for two girls who equally care about him. "What do I do!!" ,Aang said to himself, "I can't pick between two girls I love", he continued, "Who'll I pick!!!. Katara has a sweet soul and gentle loving eyes, while Toph has raven hair and is full of spirit which I admire. Man what am I gonna do!!!!!!!!", then he continued thinking of a solution.

Back at the camp, Katara and Toph were worried sick and started panicking like crazy, they started sweating uncontrollably as dark images flow into their heads about Aang dying on the cold, cold ground, bleeding to death crying for their assistance and they could do nothing to help. The images kept swirling in their brain, eventually they decided to take matters in their own hands and look for Aang even though it was only two hours after breakfast (man these girls are worry warts) and so they set off looking for him

Back at the cliff Aang made the hardest decision in his young life, he said to himself, "I'm gonna run away", he left a letter on a tree because he knew they would look for him eventually, so he set of leaving everybody behind even Appa and Momo


	2. Chapter 2

Katara and Toph had been searching for hours for the bald monk but still couldn't find him. The images kept swirling in their heads, but kept searching on desperate to find him.

Aang went on, getting farther along the trail. He started remembering the good times they all had during their adventures, it made a tear appear and he didn't care, as Aang walked slowly, he started crying for he would miss his friends too much but he kept on walking, sobbing with every step, he started regretting but reminded himself that it was for the best. Katara and Toph eventually checked the nearby mountains and saw the note Aang had left on the tree it read:

Guys,

If you've found this letter, I've already gone, I'm leaving you for my heart can't take it, I must get as far away from you as much as I can. Please take care of Momo and Appa for me. Don't follow me; I have to find the answer to my heart aches by myself.

Sorry,

Aang

The were left speechless as the sun set behind them, each of them started crying, even Toph who was the un-emotional one cried like someone important to her died. But these two determined girls wouldn't give up so easily, they went back to camp with the letter clutched in Katara's hands.

They arrived and showed the letter to Sokka and Zuko, "WHAT?!" , Sokka screamed, "He's leaving us!!!, just because his heart hurts!!", he continued, Zuko interrupted Sokka's tantrum saying, "You idiot, he doesn't mean it literally", the prince said, "It means he has a love problem, apparently it's a big one because had to ran away to relieve it" , he continued, "But who would cause Aang that much heart ache??", they didn't have a single clue of his whereabouts or the cause of his problems but they didn't care, all they wanted was Aang back so they packed up and started their search.

The sun had set and the moon started appearing, it was full and one of the most beautiful sights you could see but Aang didn't care, he didn't care about anything right now but his friends and a solution to his problem. He decided to take a break so he scaled the mountain looking for a spot that he could make a cave using his earth bending, once found the spot he waved his arms in a circular manner slowly creating a small cave. Aang gathered some wood and set it on fire. The night was cold and unforgiving, he curled himself into a ball in his cave and cried himself to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

The moon was out and the sky was full of stars and two parties were wandering out on the nearby mountains while the other searching the sky. Sokka and Zuko were searching the sky by any chance that Aang would have flown into the night, while Toph and Katara were still searching the mountains just in case Aang decided to take a rest. "I hope Aang is alright." , Katara started, "Yah, at lest we know he wont be cold since he mastered fire bending already", Toph replied, "and he wont be cold cause you taught him earth bending", Katara said complementing Toph on her skills, " And he won't be thirsty because you taught him water bending", Toph complemented Katara back, as they went on walking they noticed that the night was getting darker and colder and they were starting to feel afraid but they kept on searching, they weren't gonna give up that easily.

Eventually Sokka and Zuko joined them because it was already joined them because it was already to dark to see. Zuko used his fire bending to make a small fire in his hands to light the path ahead. "Man, where could he be!" , Sokka complained, "I still cant believe the Avatar would resort to such drastic measures to cure his heart problem, pathetic" ,Zuko said still caring less about the Avatar. They noticed Katara and Toph were silent ever since the others joined them, "Is their something wrong guys?" , Sokka asked looking worried, they didn't answer. "Come on guys, let's continue searching tomorrow", "NO!!" , Katara and Toph screamed at the top of their voices. "Whoa, these girls are sure worried about that pain in the neck" , Zuko thought, "NO, we'll keep on searching even if it takes all night!!" , Toph continued, "We wont leave him out here", Katara added.

"No can do guys, we need our rest if we want to keep on searching. We'll pick it up tomorrow", the girls said nothing.

Dawn was approaching and Aang was starting to awake. He had a dream about different moments in their adventures but he went on. He decided to walk because he wasn't in the mood to feel it the wind in his face, it would only remind him of the family he left behind.

Back at their camp site Toph and Katara couldn't sleep at all, they were to worried about Aang, while Toph was all cooped up in her earth tent sobbing away, Katara was thinking about Aang to much, Zuko came in to comfort her. "It's ok," , Zuko said while giving Katara a comforting hug which made her feel warm inside, "he'll survive, he's a tough kid, don't worry" , Zuko continued, Katara seemed to hold him tighter and tighter, seeking comfort from the prince, Zuko felt…needed…wanted…loved for the fist time in life. As he held Katara tighter, unknown to them Toph was secretly outside their tent being able to "feel" what they were doing, Toph decided to go on searching by herself


	4. Chapter 4

It was still early morning and everything on the mountain side seemed to be brimming with life, except a certain air bender. Aang went looking for food on the Cliffside, while Toph was searching for him alone since, Katara was with Zuko when she left and she felt that Katara was at peace, so she left her. Toph went looking but her head was to clouded by her of thought's of Aang that she wasn't able to 'feel' clearly As she went, she sometimes wandered off the trail and into a dried up tree and when she reached the Cliffside she almost fell to the ground below, she had scratches and small bruises everywhere but her care for Aang drove her onward, even after the brought upon her she wouldn't give up.

Back at their camp site Sokka hadn't gotten much sleep because the sun was already up, so he decided to get something to eat so he'll have enough energy to continue. He decided to check on his little sister. He went inside her tent and to shock, he saw his baby sister holding, practically snuggling with his hated enemy, the prince of the fire nation, Zuko, he didn't move, his face was turning pale and his eye started twitching uncontrollably, eventually he fainted with a thud, the sound of Sokka's fall awakened our sleeping couple, They yawned and looked into each others eyes, recalling the short but sweet sleep they both each had, when they turned their heads they were surprised to see Sokka on the ground. Katara quickly came to her brother's aid, slapping him awake. When the water tribe warrior woke up, he screamed at the top of his voice, "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ZUKO IN YOUR TENT!!!!**", she turned to Zuko outside her tent, gulped and said "Nothing" ,unconvincingly, Sokka continued with his tantrum but this time his rage was aimed at the prince, he screamed "**AND YOU!!!!, HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH MY SISTER!!!!!**", Zuko was left speechless, he didn't have an excuse, he really did sleep with Katara (literally).

Toph was still searching as hard as she could, even if her mind was clouded, while she was aimlessly wandering, Aang noticed her walk by and quickly hid, but he noticed something was wrong with Toph, she was injured and she wasn't walking like she would so Aang slowly crept behind her, still she didn't react, for the fist time ever since Aang and Toph met, Toph as really blind. Aang quickly came to her aid saying, "Toph, are you ok", suddenly Toph's mind suddenly cleared because she was now sure that Aang was ok, she turned around and gave Aang a big hug and she started crying, she said, "I'm so glad you're alive, I was so worried about you." , Aang gave Toph a comforting hug too, he whispered in her ear, "It's okay, I'm alive, don't worry", at the end of Aang's sentence, Toph gave Aang a smile and collapsed, Aang started shouting, "Toph!?, Toph!!!!?, are you okay" , she didn't reply, and Aang let her limp body down and shouted to the heavens, "**NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**"

As noon was approaching a dark cloud engulfed the sky, as if the gods were upset or sad. As rain started to fall two figures are left out in the rain an earth bender, paler than usual and an air bender weeping away at her body


	5. Chapter 5

The rain was pouring on and lightning was striking every few seconds, the dark sky was not making Aang's situation better Aang carried Toph in his arms running as fast as he can, he couldn't fly with someone with him unless the person was conscious. Aang ran and ran through the dark and wet night looking for his friends. Slipping occasionally because of the mud, he kept going anyway, to concerned for Toph's well being, he didn't care for his well being but only for the one he loves.

After Sokka's tantrum session they noticed that Toph wasn't at her earth tent anymore and now they had two lost friends out in the rain so they decided to start searching again because in this weather they both can die.

Aang was moving on slowly but at a steady pace even if the weather and terrain was as horrible as can be but eventually Aang couldn't go any farther, so he set Toph down right next to him and told her, "I'm sorry Toph, I can't save you, forgive you" , he gave Toph a kiss on the lips and he…….

The rest of the gang kept on looking. They screamed, "Aang, Toph, where are you two!!!" , eventually they found them lying on the ground, side by side but they seemed to be……..

"OMG…." , Katara gasped, "Are they…." , Sokka continued where Katara left off. Zuko gave Katara a comforting hug as she cried on Zuko's shoulder. Sokka checked if they both have a pulse, for several seconds there was nothing, but miraculously they had pulse but barely, Katara was relieved and Sokka was too. They quickly carried there bodies back to camp and set off for Ba Sing Se so they can get to the nearest healing area.


	6. Chapter 6

The night was even worse now since they were airborne, Zuko was hugging Katara tightly as they hanged on to Appa for dear life while Sokka was piloting Appa through the unforgiving weather. Aang and Toph were bundled up in sheets and strapped down to Appa to keep them from falling. They were still half an hour away from Ba Sing Se and Katara wasn't able to heal Aang and Toph because Katara was still too inexperienced and couldn't help their injuries much, she started crying along the way because she wasn't able to help but Zuko was their to comfort her along the way.

Aang was still unconscious, practically at the brink of death and he was having a dream, he was in a field of flowers and he looked around and only saw one tree and a familiar figure near it, it was Toph, as Aang rushed to Toph in the distance ,Toph slowly turned around and said to him in a sweet tone, "Thank you twinkletoes, for everything" and she gave Aang a smile and as Aang tried to give her a hug as he reached her, she disappeared and Aang broke into tears as he blamed himself for not being strong enough to save her, "I was too late", he said to himself as he continued weeping and the world around him turned black and saw a light in the distance, "I have nothing left in this world", Aang said as he walked towards the light, it was comforting and warm freeing him from the bonds of his miserable life.

Toph was having a dream too, in her dream she was surrounded by her friends and family but she was looking for one person the one she cared most of, Aang, she looked around and found him he said, "Toph I really care about you, actually I love you", Toph was as happy as can be as she closed her eyes to give him a kiss, her world changed she opened her eyes in horror her friends and family around her were dead in the battle fields of war and the horrible sight of all was the one she loved dead bleeding with cuts everywhere and he begged for Toph's help and all she could do was watch as he died right in front of her eyes. She wept and wept and the one she loved the most die right there.

As the rest of the gang went on in the weather ever nearing their destination Aang and Toph decided to let go of everything and they only had minutes to live


	7. Chapter 7

The weather wasn't getting any better and the gang was still a few minutes away from Ba Sing Se. Toph and Aang's bodies were strapped down to Appa's body and were occasionally moving to and frow giving the others a sign that they were still alive even through the horrible weather. As Sokka was piloting Appa as best as he could, Zuko and Katara were hugging each other tightly and holding on to Appa, Katara was still sobbing away and Zuko was still comforting her. Suddenly lightning struck a few meters away from Appa's face and scared him, making Sokka lose control over the flying bison and throwing Katara off Appa. She screamed as she plunged to the ground below, "No!!!", Zuko shouted as he jumped off Appa and dived to save the one he loved. He managed to grab her as they both spiraled to the ground below. Luckily Sokka managed to regain control of Appa and dived towards the ground catching the two. "Thanks Sokka" , Katara said as she gave her brother a hug, Zuko being the unemotional one only said, "Yah thanks" , and remained quiet for a while. Katara checked on Aang and Toph's condition, they were both still alive but they both had fevers and were sweating a lot and were thrashing around like they were having nightmares. "Oh no.." , Katara gasped, attracting the attention of Zuko and Sokka, "What is it?" , Sokka asked, "The both have fevers and seem to be getting even more sick than ever" , "Then we have to hurry if we want to save the lives of those two" , Zuko replied, Sokka then went faster and their stroke of luck kept going, the weather was starting to let up, it stopped raining heavily and the darkness was broken by beams of light passing through the dark clouds.

They eventually saw the wall separating Ba Sing Se from everything else but Aang and Toph's conditions were getting worse by the minutes, it seemed that they only had a few minutes left. Sokka went even faster than before, but the rope tying Toph and Aang's body came loose dropping their bodies to the sand below, "OH MY GOD!!!!" , Katara screamed, Sokka dived down again but their bodies were falling to fast, he wasn't able to catch them, suddenly Aang's eyes sprung open shining white, and he maneuvered himself through the sack and used air bending to blow Toph's body back to Appa but his state didn't last long, he lost consciousness again and continued propelling down to the ground, Sokka tried again and this time catching him. "Thank goodness.." , Katara said with a breath of relief, "Yah, nice flying peasant." , Zuko complimented.

They continued flying and soon enough they saw the city and landed quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

They finally made it to Ba Sing Se and where rushing to the nearest clinic, bringing with them the bodies of the Aang and Toph, they still had the high fever and were sweating more than ever. Once they found a clinic they brought their bodies to the reception desk, Katara, out of breath, said, "Huh…help…our friends…need…help…please", she then passed out, Zuko rushed to her aid he brought her to the patients room, Sokka then stayed at her bedside holding her hand tight eventually falling asleep like Zuko.

The next day everybody was feeling better but Toph and Aang were still in bed, they took shifts looking after them, while the others ran some errands like going grocery shopping, buying new clothes and finding an inn. Sokka fell asleep on his shift because of his obsession of keeping his little sister safe from the fire nation prince. Aang regained consciousness but barely, he looked to his left only to see Toph sleeping right at his side, "Toph…", he said, "I'm glad…you're alive", and he tried reaching for her but passed out once again, unknown to Aang, Toph was conscious as well and said, "You… too…twinkletoes."

After their adventure and a couple of weeks of rest everybody was feeling better than ever. "So…", Aang began, "what happened between you two", directing it to Katara and Zuko holding hands as they walked along the streets of Ba Sing Se, "Umm…", Katara mumbled, she started blushing as red as the scar on Zuko's face but Zuko explained it to them, almost, "We…um….are like…ahh…", Aang didn't get it, Toph smacked herself in the face, punched Aang in the arm and said, "You are so dim twinkletoes, they have a 'relationship', Aang finally got it, and said, "Ohhhh…….k, so…what you been doing while we were unconscious ?", Katara said, "Let's save that question for another day", then she put her arm around Zuko's, leaned on his shoulder and said, "Shall we?", then Zuko gave her a warm smile and they went off leaving everybody else behind, Sokka was still pissed off that his baby sister's was in love with the prince of the fire nation but he was starting to deal.

Later that night….

When dinner came everybody was there except Katara, things started popping in Sokka's head but he was comforted by Aang saying, "Don't worry Sokka, Zuko is here and Katara is safe", Sokka stared at Aang for about a couple of seconds then calmed down and said, "You're right Aang, Katara is safe, and not in the hands of that, scarred, evil, stupid, obnoxious, boastful fire bender.", Aang then reminded Sokka that Zuko was right there, but when Aang looked he only saw Toph eating her noodles, he asked Toph were Zuko went, Toph pointed outside the window right beside their table, when Aang looked through the dusty window and saw 'something', he tapped on Sokka's shoulder but didn't stop looking at the window, "What is it Aang?!", Sokka demanded, Aang pointed out to the window, when Sokka pushed Aang's face aside he dropped dead like a fly, spilling all the food off the table.

In the cold night, were two figures by a restaurant, in front of a fountain with lit candles making the water a dazzling sight to behold, the two were holding each other tight, sharing each others warmth, making each other feel safe and secured but mostly loved, as her sapphire eyes stared into his amber eyes, they kissed each other sweetly under the night sky, the world around them seemed to fade away and they only cared about that moment in their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

That night Sokka forced Katara to sleep in his room to prevent 'the circle of life' from happening anytime soon.

The next day…..

"Man I'm hungry", Sokka said, "We gotta find a restaurant quick or I'm gonna starve", Aang then gave him a smile and said, "Don't worry Sokka we'll find one soon", he was more optimistic this morning that he never stopped smiling all morning even after he tripped on a cabbage by the cabbage cart and caused all the cabbages to fall to the ground, the words "MY CABBAGES!!!!", were still ringing in his ear but he kept on smiling. They finally found a restaurant and ate to their hearts content and luckily they had enough cash to pay and still had extra, they decided to go for some tea and went to Zuko and his uncle's shop, Jin took over after she discovered who Zuko really was and still accepted him and it seemed that she did a little remodeling, the shop was bigger than ever and brighter looking too but still as packed and famous, they went inside were greeted by Jin, "Hi, guys here's a seat, order anything from the menu and consider it free, I can' thank you guys enough for all you've done, especially you Zuko", she gave Zuko a kiss on the forehead which made Katara want to cause a tidal wave to crash into the store but she managed to control herself and smile while forcing her rage and anger to a place in her mind so she can save it for Zuko's punishment later.

They went around town for the rest of the afternoon, Zuko and Katara tried to escape Sokka's watchful eye but couldn't so when they left for some alone time Sokka followed silently leaving our two survivors alone, they decided to find a nice tranquil spot to talk about what happened when Aang was helping Toph, "So...", Toph began, "what happened to me while I was unconscious?", Aang took some time to say something but eventually did, "When you lost consciousness, when you found me, I became worried that you were dead, so I went to find the others but I passed out to, I'm sorry I made you worry Toph…", Toph didn't seem to react when he finished his sentence so Aang remained quiet and decided to leave Toph and said, "I'm gonna go-", Aang was interrupted by Toph who was hugging Aang tightly as she cried her heart out, "I (sob) was so worried about you, you jerk…(sob)", she kept on pounding his chest repeatedly out of worry and anger, Aang was slightly shocked at her reaction, Toph was never the emotional one of the group and this was freaking him out but he acted calmly and gave Toph a comforting hug and said, "Don't worry Toph…", he said while patting her back softly, "It's ok…, You don't need to worry about me anymore…, I'm right here", he then pushed her hair back so he could see her face, "Now, stop crying, a pretty face like yours shouldn't be frowning", he gave Toph a warm smile and she stopped crying at that, "You're such a jerk twinkletoes", she punched him again then Aang gave her another warm smile and they kissed right there under a tree at the park, It was the best moment of their lives, Aang finally found out who he truly loved. They continued to kiss and stopped then they held each others hand, they were blushing as red as can be and started to walk the streets of Ba Sing Se with love in their hearts and Aang's choice, made.


End file.
